


[IMAGE] The Alpha

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Gen, Hybrids, Images, Jokes, Original Altean Character(s) - Freeform, Original Galra Character(s) - Freeform, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: A young galra-altean hybrid has been convinced that "frat boy" outfits are what constitute the "alpha" of humanity.





	[IMAGE] The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend over Discord. I don't actually know shit about the show, but I had fun with this.


End file.
